Despite the ongoing development and new options in the field of radiation-free medical diagnostics, x-ray apparatus remains a mainstay of medical engineering. X-ray recording devices are thus to be encountered in large numbers in medical fields of application. The fields of application extend from x-ray diagnostics, for example the clarification of bone fractures, tumors, cysts, calcifications, trapped air or also preventive examinations, through to fluoroscopic examinations, in angiographies for example, monitoring of medical interventions or localization of medical instruments. In the monitoring of medical interventions in particular and also in the localization of medical instruments a spatial presentation of an object under examination with the medical instrument introduced into it is desirable. This makes it easier for the physician to orient themselves within the object under examination, allows better detection of vessels and organs and enhances the safety of the patient during the intervention.
To determine spatial presentations of an object under examination, regardless of whether these are being used for localization of the medical instrument introduced into the object under examination or to provide imaging support for the diagnosis to be made by the physician, C-arm-x-ray apparatus or computer tomography apparatus is frequently used. With C-arm x-ray apparatus a plurality of two-dimensional projection datasets is recorded from different projection directions relative to the object under examination. This is typically done by means of orbital or angular rotation of the C-arm, to which x-ray source and x-ray detector are attached opposite each other and aligned to each other, around the object under examination. A spatial presentation of the object under examination can be determined from the projection datasets recorded. With computer tomography methods a spatial presentation is produced with the aid of layer imaging methods, by means of spiral computer tomography for example, which uses point-type or line-type projections. The disadvantages of a C-arm x-ray apparatus and also of a computer tomography apparatus are that, at least in one specific time section for recording the projection datasets of the object under examination, a mechanical component of the apparatus—such as a C-arm—is disposed between medical personnel and C-arm. With computer tomography apparatus the patient is surrounded for the entire period of the recording of the projection datasets by a gantry, and is thus only able be reached by the medical personnel with difficulty.